In educational environments, providing a safe and secure learning environment is one of the most daunting challenges facing K-12 schools, universities and colleges today. Additionally, personal safety has become one of the most debilitating workplace stress factors for housekeeping staff today in the hospitality industry. Housekeeping staff and other employees who work alone or in vulnerable areas must deal with the potential for personal harm on a daily basis. Further, with incidents of violence on the rise in retail stores and shopping centers, employee safety has never been more critical. In a public-facing environment, anything can happen at any given moment. In business industries, research shows that employees who feel happy and secure in their workplace are more productive employees. Whether it's a corporate office, manufacturing plant, warehouse or a public-facing branch location, employee peace of mind has a direct impact on the bottom line.
In an effort to reduce incidents of violence in educational environments, hospitality industries, retail stores, and in workplaces generally, everyone is encouraged to report suspicious activity and to seek help quickly to resolve potential threats. However, conventional alert management systems are unable to quickly and efficiently report an emergency or provide an alert to others who can help.